


Loose Lips Sink Ships (this is a lie)

by ghostbustier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pesterlog, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbustier/pseuds/ghostbustier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: How does CottonCandy happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips Sink Ships (this is a lie)

—- gutsyGumshoe begins pestering tipsyGnostalgic —-

GG: Roxy, are you there?

GG: RoLal?

GG: Hoo hoo! I like to pronounce that in my head Row-Lol. It’s an A not an O butit sounds better with an O

GG: *but it

GG: Hee butts.

GG: Guess what I’ve been doing! Folllowing your wise and most-esteemed example

GG: I broke into Dad’s liquor cabniet

GG: *cabinet

GG: *following

GG: Wow it actually is hard to type right drunk!

GG: BUt that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. Also I give up fixing typios

GG: typos

GG: WHAT I WANTED TO SAY WAS

GG: I think that Jake had it right

GG: Maybe

GG: Maybe gender isn’t so importnat as we thought

GG: And maybe because I was stuck with all these ideas about the kind of person I’m supposed to want to be with I missed out on figurign out who I actually wanted to be with…

GG: ugh, what am i even doing. YOu aren’t even here to listen to me spill my guts in a dramatic confession like a suspect with a giulty consciounce!

GG: conscious

GG: no, conscience

GG: can I unsend all of this? My head hurts and my stomach is turning and I didn’t want it to go like this

GG: Just

GG: pretend I didn’t sya anything

—- gutsyGumshoe ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic —-

TG: oh man srory I missed your messgae! i passed out for a while there, had to sleep that last bottle off

TG: why were you dfrinking?? you’re so much better than that jane

TG: *drinking

TG: we totes need to tlak when you get back

TG: i tihnk you’ll maybe like what i have to say


End file.
